What a Weird Day
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Faith and Karin are friend with Hetalia characters. What happens you awake up one day and it slowly turned weird. Carzyness and randomness. I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright normal day. Okay not really that normal. I should have never woken up but if I didn't then Germany would have drag meout of bed. He would have also lecture me too but I am just complaining. Okay lets begin our day and you will see how it was strange.

"Sound off!" yelled Germany

"One!" said Italy, who couldn't stay in one place for long.

"Two." Japan said quietly

"Three!" Shouted Karin, happily. She been my friend for a long time

"Four." I said tiredly I thought I could out smart Germany but that did work so well. I tried hiding in the basement but Karin knew where I was.

"Alright, today we are going to learn about Russia." continued Germany after we counted off.

"Why him?" I asked. Germany glared at me and I shut up. I don't want to be in any more trouble that I was already in.

"I wonder if he likes Pasta!" Inputted Italy. He had gotten stuck in a tree but was too focused on if Russia liked pasta.

"Enough!" Shouted Germany, who was getting annoyed that we weren't paying attention.

"No more it's lunch time and I am hungry!" screamed Karin and Japan winced at her scream. That right it took Germany a long time to find me until Karin told him I was in the basement. Four am does not sound fun to get up at, even if Germany get up that time any way.

"Please Karin-chan that is most inappropriate."

"Gah! How did I end up with these people!" said Germany getting more annoyed than he was. I just stood there as the others complained about lunch time. I was more a wake now and still hadn't said a word since Germany glared at me.

"Run 500 laps around the track! Now everybody!" Barked Germany shutting everyone else up.

"Awww but that a long way." complained Italy. I had to agree that was a lot of laps.

"Do you want more?" Germany asked, Italy stared running. Okay more like tiptoeing.

"Ladies first Karin-chan." said Japan quietly. I have this feeling that Japan likes Karin.

"Jeez thanks soooo much Japan. You're a real gentleman." Karin said very sarcastically. I think the sarcasm was directed towards Germany but both Japan and Karin started running any way. I sighed and ran after them, passing Italy. About 500 laps later. Italy, Karin and I were on the ground trying to catch our breath. While Japan and Germany tried to catch theirs.

"I...I...a...m...still...hungry." said Karin

"P...pa...st...a!" Italy cheered. I just laid there not saying anything.

"A...re y...ou..dead?" Karin asked me. I groaned.

"No..." I replied "But I feel like I got hit by a car." Okay once I almost got hit by car once and Prussia was driving. I think he called his car the awesome mobile. That is until Hungry destroyed it with her frying pan because it almost hit Austria.

"Lets eat pasta for lunch!" Italy said recovering instantly "Can we have lunch now Germany!"

"Fine." Germany said eventually.

"Hey! Karin- chan. Faith-chan. Would you like to have lunch with me?" asked Japan

"Sure." said Karin answering for the both of us.

~Meanwhile while we are having lunch and I don't want to write about it~

"Because I am the Hero!" Shouted America.

"THAT NOT A GOOD REASON!" yelled England pausing his yelling to sip tea.

"How is this plan suppose to work, da?" Asked Russia, who for some reason was holding a pickax.

"Why, do you get to rescue the girls!" shouted China, trying to figure out America's bad drawing.

"Because I am the Hero!" Yelled America.

~back to where the Axis Powers are~

"Achoo." sneezed Karin

"Someone must be talking about you." I laughed.

"Hey! Not funny!" complained Karin pulling out a random leek and throwing it at me. Karin and I were running more laps after lunch.

"Come on Italy!" Yelled Germany. Italy was far behind tiptoeing again. "The english are going to get you!" That made Italy speed up a little but not a lot.

~Meanwhile behind some random shrubbery~

"Oh...Dudes this is going to work." Said America, happily. He could see Faith and Karin getting closer.

"The english are going to get you!" They heard.

"What they found us!" England started to yell but France covered his mouth.

"No they are training." smiled Russia

"Faith! Karin! Watch out!" They heard Germany shout.

"OW!" The allies heard both girls say.

"What's going on?" Asked China quietly. The allies looked up to see that both girls run into a random wall.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt dudes." Said America. Karin bust out laughing, Faith looked at her like she lost her mind. Germany and Italy helped them up. That's when America deiced his plan was going into effect.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! This is totally different than the other story that I am working on. My friend and I had this as a role play but I decided to try and turn it in to a story. So it might be random or confusing. So thank you reading the first chapter. Faith is owned by me. Karin by my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

As Germany and Italy helped Karin and I up, America and the other allies came jumping out of the random shrubbery.

"Great," said Germany "It's the blasted allies!"

"Hahaha," laughed America "Hear me and my totally awesome voice! China I choose you!" China jumped into action with his wok and ladle, and while Germany, Japan and Italy who was coming up with excuses. America grabbed Karin and I.

"AMERICA!" Karin yelled, now the other allies were following.

"Karin doesn't sound to happy, da" Said Russia, who was smiling.

"Yes, but lovely Faith has said any thing." said France. I was hoping he fell flat on his face.

"Shut it frenchy!" I yelled. France fell but not on his face like I hope he would. England was laughing, France got back up and caught up to us. He had a slightly hurt look on his face. China sighed at how dumb the younger nations were acting.

"America you better get you greasy hamburger fingers off me or else!" Karin yelled annoyed at America.

"By what are you guys doing?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We are rescuing you, da." Replied Russia, his smile getting creepier. This is so random but this happened last week too. Karin and I were sitting on the couch watching the T.V. at Germany's house, Japan was sitting next to Karin reading a book. I could hear Germany getting mad at Italy for making pasta. When all of a sudden America bursts though the window. "Haha, I am here to rescue Karin and Faith!" it was America that time and Karin attacked him. It was kinda scary because there was a Katana involved and America almost losing his head. But back to the main story. Before I could reply to how this plan was stupid a gun went off.

"Wha!" all the allies said. They stopped and turned around Germany was standing there with Italy and Japan.

"Put the girls down." Germany said calmly.

"What are you trying to do kill us!" Shouted Karin, who was trying to get out of America's grip still.

"No, I was just merely trying to save you."

"Well do a better job." both Karin and I said.

"Haha, hear me a-" America didn't get to finish his sentence because Karin kneed him in the chest making him drop both of us.

"Oww, that was so mean." said America, rubbing his chest. I ran and hid behind Germany, while Karin was chased by Russia.

* * *

**A/N:** another cliffhanger. I told there was randomness.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just want to give you some vodka Karin-chan." Said Russia, who was smiling creepily and chasing Karin.

"Just a sec Russia-san. I think they are not old enough to drink." said Japan.

"Does it matter, Da?" Russia asked, almost closing in on Karin.

"Yes, it does matter because..." Germany trailed off. There was rumbling, then this weird singing started and a guy dressed in roman clothing appeared sang about haven and hell then disappeared as fast as he appeared. Everyone just stared were the guy was, Russia hand a few inches of catching Karin, which she took the time to move away.

"Grandpa!" Said Italy

"Italy you goof." I said with a sweat drop. France took the chance to grab Karin then he ran towards me but Germany hit him in the face with his gun.

"Noooo!" France said dramatically.

"PASTA!" yelled Italy at the wrong time. Germany looked over at him with a annoyed look and France made his move. He grabbed me and rann off in the other direction that the allies where going.

"Who's idea was this any way?" I asked. trying to figure out away to get out of the french mans grasp.

"Uh...all of ours." replied France. Karin and I stared at him. In my opinion I think this is a America type rescue.

"You got them, aru!" Said China, once France caught up with the rest of the allies.

"What now, Da?" asked Russia.

"We Run!" Said America. So an epic chase scene began.

"Guy's you might-" before Karin could finsh. The allies and Us fell into a hole that Germany made us dig. The allies and us kept falling and we haven't reached the bottom.

"How come we haven't reached the bottom, Da?" asked Russia.

"I don't know!" yelled France. Then we say clocks and other weird things.

"What the bloody hell!" Shouted England. Karin and I were laughing really hard and we some how got out of France's grip "France you were suppose to hold on to them!

"This is one deep hole, Aru." said China.

"I don't remember digging this deep." I giggled. Karin giggled uncontrollably "Me neither" Then out of no where a man in a toga grabbed the allies. Kairn and I grabbed on to each other and screamed the rest of the way down. We both hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy.


	4. Chapter 4

We opened our eyes and looked around. We were in a room, a ugly room, it was painted awful green and the floors were rose pink. I cringed.

"Hey you two!" Yelled a voice. We turned our head and saw grey haired and red eye man dressed in a costume. The costume was a purple and yellow.

"P-Prussia!?" I said confused. He gave me a funny look.

"Who's Prussia? I am Captain Awesome!" said Prussia. Karin and I sweat dropped.

"Awesome? Yeah right." said Karin. Prussia and Karin were always arguing about him being awesome. I gave up arguing with Prussia about the subject because I had to live at Germany's house. Which is a subject I'll get into later. Prussia scowled at Karin and then though gritted teeth said "What did you say!?"

"Nothing~" replied Karin, then hid behind me.

"So...um...Captain Awesome...can you so show us the way out of this place?" I asked.

"Sure I can! But you have to answer a riddle for me." He said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Um, okay." We both said. He got onto a table that I didn't see before.

"By light I am small and by night I am large. What am I?" He smirked.

"Uh... LOOK AN AWESOME BIRD!" I said not really wanting to answer the riddle.

"Huh!? Where!" shouted Prussia, turning around. While he was turned away I grabbed Karin's arm and ran out of the room and into a hallway that just appeared.

"Why didn't you answer his riddle?" asked Karin, after a while. I sighed and let go of her arm.

"Because I had this feeling if I got the answer wrong. He would want beer." I replied. I know how much Prussia loves his beer.

"oh...We don't have that." Karin and I continued down the hallway until we came to another room. This one was less ugly, it was painted black and white though. In the room was a table with a bottle with green water and chocolate chip cookies sitting on it. Karin picked up one of the cookies and she grew then started to cry. I was dogging her tears when a inch tall boy in a sailors suit showed up.

"Hey don't cry," He said "You have to drink this." He held up the bottle that was way to big for him and Karin took it. She took a drink first and shrunk down to his size. I caught the bottle and took a drink from it too. It tasted like strawberry kiwi. I shrank to their size too.

"Follow me!" said the boy "Oh and by the way I am Sealand!. Karin and I followed the Sealand out of a mouse hole. On the other side of the mouse hole was a jungle of grass. We came to a mushroom and stopped. We looked up and saw England dressed in a pink frilly dress. Karin and I looked at each other and giggled.

"What in the Bloody hell are you girl giggling about!?" yelled England, who was looking over the edge of the mushroom.

"They think you are a British jerk!" Sealand said happily. England turned and glared at him.

"No, we don't think he is a jerk. This is just becoming a story we read." I said. _'And I think you look really funny in a pink frilly dress.' _He blinked. Then opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"The English jerk doesn't know what to say!" said Sealand again. He was hopping around.

"Shut up! Go home and watch anime!" The two started to argue with each other. So Karin and I left.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Two chapters in one day! Again this is something that one of my friends and I wrote. It is full of craziness and randomness. Thank you for the reviews! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

"Did England forget he was 'rescuing' us?" asked Karin as we walked though the grass jungle.

"Yeah..." I replied, while I climbed over a stick. We walked until we came to a clearing, in the clearing was a giant table at least fifty time our size. Sitting at the table was three people. "TIME TO CHANGE SEATS!" They all got up and move to a different seat.

"Uh, excuse me!" I shouted. They did hear me and continued on with there conversion.

"HEY DUMMIES DOWN HERE!" yelled Karin. All three of them looked down. America, Turkey and Greece

"Oh hello little lady and do I mean little," said Turkey, Karin glared at him. "Would you like some..."

"Hamburger!" America piped in. Turkey looked at him.

"Yes...Hamburger."

"Uh...Turkey are you really sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, Yes I am sure!" He handed us a piece of hamburger, we eat it and grew to their size. Then we both sat down with them. America and Turkey started to argue about something weird. Greece had fallen asleep but woke up again "You both are weird." and then went back to sleep. Turkey glared at Greece and then turned back to America.

"Um...Guys?" I asked. They didn't hear me. So Karin and I left. This is getting really, really, REALLY weird, today is turning into a story that both Karin and I read.

"And where might you two be going?" asked a familiar voice. Both Karin and I screamed. We looked in front of us and there stood Canada.

"Oh it's just you Canada." said Karin.

"You can see me!?" Replied Canada, surprised that we could see him.

"Of course we can see you. You're right in front of us." I said, smiling. Karin and I always felt sorry for him.

"Oh, yea." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Canada," he turned and looked at Karin. "Do you know which way to go. To get out of this nutty place?"

"Uh...I think if you go that way you will run into Germany, Italy and Japan." He said quietly pointing down a path that just appeared.

"Thanks Canada!" said Karin. Before I could reply, Karin grabbed me and started to drag me down the path.

"You know I can walk right!" I shouted

"Yup." she replied popping the p. She let go of me after a while and we walked for a long time before we heard singing.

"Who's singing?" I wondered.

"I think it's Italy!" Shouted Karin as she ran up ahead. I ran after her. We followed the pretty voice until we found Germany, Japan and Italy.

"Hey guys!" Karin shouted happily. They all looked up at us like we were nuts.

"Um who are you?" asked Germany. I noticed that he was dressed differently. He was wearing his uniform that he had hanging up in his closet. Now that you mention it the other two were wearing their uniforms too.

"Awww~ don't be mean to the pretty girls! Maybe they like Pasta!" said Italy. Karin not giving up.

"Um...Guys it's us. Faith and Karin." she said pointing to me first.

"Who?" said Japan, looking us over.

"I for don't recall those names." replied Germany, who stood up.

"Pasta!" Italy got up too.

"So get out of here, NOW!" Germany came towards us.

"Now Germany. Can't we entertain them first?" asked Japan. Germany stopped coming towards us.

"Yes lets tell them a story!" Italy came towards us and grabbed our hands. Then pulled us to a fallen log and had us sitting down.

"Oh, fine" muttered Germany.

"In a country far far away," started Japan " A butcher, a baker and a candle stick maker went walking."

"And they had Pasta!" inputted Italy.

"They were walking in a foggy marsh. When they came upon some frogs."

"That had cute little hats!"

"They were sitting on a log and the frog invited them to sit down. So they did."

"And they ate pasta!"

"They talked for a while then left. The end" finished Japan

"Ve~" chirped Italy. Karin and I sweat dropped. That was the craziest story that I ever heard.

"Are you two done with your ridiculous story?" said Germany. He glaring at us.

"It's not ridiculous. Ve~" replied Italy happily.

"Now that you mention it you two do look familiar." said Japan and Germany agreed.

"We just met them." said Italy, looking at us.

"No, it feels like longer than that." grunted Germany. Karin, Japan and I watched as Italy out put into a wrestling move by Germany.

"Ahhhh! Germany what I do!?" Italy somehow gotten out and was running away from Germany. At this point Karin, Japan and I had started to wander off. We would be joined by the two later.

* * *

**A/N:** Canada somewhat remembers Faith and Karin but not the others.


	6. Chapter 6

"You do look familiar." said Japan after a while.

"Yup! We know you but you don't know us." Replied Karin

"Karin, don't confuse him even more." I sighed.

"Confuse? HA!" Laughed Karin "We should be the ones confused!"

"You are making me dizzy with your words." said Japan.

"See!" I exclaimed. I felt sorry for this Japan. He did look really confused by what we were saying. Karin rolled her eyes and three of us kept walking. Germany and Italy showed up. Germany had a annoyed look and Italy was jumping all over the place. Then we came upon France and China in playing card suits. Karin and I started laughing. Germany, Japan and surprisingly Italy looked at us like we were crazy.

"What are you laugh at, aru?" Asked China.

"Your costumes!" laughed Karin.

"Don't be so mean!" Whined France, who all of a sudden had a depressed look on his face.

"Lord Russia is having us wear these, Aru." Karin and I stopped laughing and stared at them.

"Lord Russia?" We both said.

"Yes and he wanted use to plant silver roses but we planted red." France said getting more depressed.

"We are sure to die tonight or become one with mother Russia, Aru." added China, who got depressed too. I stared at then and Karin was drooling.

"I'd become one with mother Russia in a heart beat."

"REALLY! KARIN!" I yelled at her. Italy hid behind Germany. China, France and Japan flinched at my sudden outburst at her.

"Calm down, Aru." said China, trying to get me to stop yelling.

"If you yell any louder. You'll have Lord Russia come out and-" said France before he was cut off from a voice behind us.

"And what? Daaaa?"

"A-and grace us with your love. That we really don't need." France tried to put on We-Are-Happy-To-See-You-Face.

"Oh...Is that all Da?" said Russia, turning towards us. I flinched and Karin smiled a little.

"Y-Y-yes sir, Aru." replied China.

"And who are these two?" Asked Russia, putting on a innocent face.

"Faith and Karin." said Japan. Who moved in front of us along with Germany.

"Oh...Why don't they come forward, Da?" Karin and I looked at each other. Then I moved my gaze to Germany and Japan. Germany looked me in the eyes, the look he gave said don't you dare but Karin walked around the two of them and I followed after her. We both made sure to stop five feet in front of Russia. He still stepped forward and took our hands.

"We will have a feast for them tonight." He said smiling. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: **I am a live!


End file.
